


Bear^2

by sesshomarusningen



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshomarusningen/pseuds/sesshomarusningen
Summary: "He had watched every fancam available, he had watched no mercy – he had stifled his sobs when changkyun was introduced, later he would tell anyone that asked that he had just stubbed his toe-  he had even gone to the extent of joining the fancafe. Is this what his fans felt like?"Jongin realizes having a crush is one of the hardest things,especially, when you're from different companies.





	Bear^2

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write this pairing but I'm really a sucker for rare pairings. Ignore the messed up timelines, it needed to be done so their love would grow. And uh ignore the typos, I'm in uni and my schedule is really messed up. Leave a comment below or you can find me at @wonhosramyeonn on twitter.

Looking at the backstage monitor turned out to be a mistake; Jongin had never seen anyone quite like him before. Bronze skin pulled taut over muscle, gleaming underneath the stage lights. Monsta x was already hard to ignore, they performed like it was life and death, but their leader… was entrancing.

People always told Jongin he was a phenomenal dancer and even he in his moments of reflection admitted it to himself but Shownu was something else. He danced like he was born for it; he danced like it was the only way he could tell his story and whoever was watching couldn’t help but be sucked in, awaiting the next chapter. Jongin felt his breath stutter, the camera had zoomed into Shownu’s face during the ending pose and the look in his eyes was simply… dangerous. Jongin shook his head to clear the lustful fog that had settled; he had forgotten where he was for a moment, he didn’t even know it was possible to forget his status, with thousands of cameras pointed at him. He relished that moment, that someone had been able to make him forget just for a little while. He needed to know more about him.

Days after Kcon Australia and Jongin could still not get over it, he feared this fixation was becoming a problem. He had watched every fancam available, he had watched no mercy – he had stifled his sobs when changkyun was introduced, later he would tell anyone that asked that he had just stubbed his toe- he had even gone to the extent of joining the fancafe. Is this what his fans felt like? This desire to be closer; this desire to know everything. It was driving him insane. He had made a resolution to post more selfies for his exo-l’s because he honestly didn’t think anyone should be feeling like this.

Jongin kicked off his slippers and had resigned himself to a night of bad reality TV and a bucket of chicken. However, before he could get comfortable, his self-pity session was interrupted by a call from his manager.

“Jongin-ah management wants you to do a special stage for MAMA, but it’s totally up to you if you will accept it or not-”

“I’m always doing those sexy dances with the see-through shirts, I’m not really in the mood for that this year” Jongin huffed into the phone, mouth drawn into a pout

His manger rushed to reassure him, “It’s different this year jongin, it’s a collab with someone from another group , gimme a sec , ah a shownu I think from mo-”

“I’ll do it!!!!!” Jongin interrupted excitedly “erm- I mean the fans would be hurt if I didn’t do something “ Jongin said, trying to leash the excitement in his voice.

The manager asked incredulously “Are you sure? Just a minute ago-” 

“Oh, I was joking hyung, I was already planning on pitching an idea to you anyway” Jongin said sweetly.

“Well I’m glad, practice starts Monday morning, I trust the two of you can figure out what to do being main dancers and all”

Jongin kinda wanted to die, in about ten minutes the object of his fantasies was going to walk in to the SM building and probably blow his mind. Jongin hoped that he was less good looking up close because if he was, he had a strong feeling he was about disgrace himself and the whole company. Amidst his panicked musings the door opened hesitantly and the Adonis himself shuffled inside awkwardly.

At first practice was awkward because shownu didn’t talk much and jongin was trying to make his huge crush unnoticeable- not that shownu would have noticed anyway-, but through dance they realized they understood each other in way that transcended words. Every session brought them closer together and Jongin’s heart was bound by love more and more. Shown was just so precious and soft; he looked burly and standoffish with unfamiliar company, but once you got to know him he was absolutely charming. He didn’t think he was charming though, but every joke he told, every smile he flashed was silently killing Jongin. 

It really didn’t help that the routine they were doing was provocative with a capital “P”. Hip thrusts, body rolls , if it was sexy it was probably in the routine. Every second of this performance would probably be giffed, fans screaming about it for months. The practice room was covered in mirrors, Jongin really couldn’t avoid watching Shownu and it was… overwhelming. He sometimes felt like Shownu was staring at him with that dark gaze of his, but he brushed it off as his imagination.

Jongin dreaded the day that they would actually perform on stage,because that meant that their association would come to an end. Shownu probably saw him as a younger brother - a friend if he wanted to be optimistic- , he wouldn’t make a lot of effort see him, after all he was leader and his group-mates his number one priority. These were the thoughts that plagued him at night. His close friends had noticed his souring mood the closer he got to the the D-day but he brushed it off as just having difficulties with the choreography.  
The day of the performance finally arrived and Jongin’s heart was actually in tatters. It really didn’t help that shownu had his hair slicked back looking like literal sex on legs. Some of what he was thinking must have shown on is face because Shownu grasped Jongin’s hand and began to whisper reassurances 

“ Jongin ah, you’ll be amazing out there, you’ve practiced this a thousand times and I’m really proud of you”

Jongin felt like dying, how could someone be so sweet? Jongin steeled himself and managed to warble a brief “ I’m fine hyung” before they had to be hustled on stage.

After the performance they couldn’t speak right away, they were being prodded like cattle to go back to their respective groups. Jongin just really wanted to be with shownu at this point, he remembered the rush of being on stage, the amazed cheers of the audience at how in sync they were and most importantly how magnificent they had looked together. Jongin finally caught up with him at the end of the award ceremony, making flimsy excuses to his team. The members of monsta x were shuffling off, tired, leaving shownu behind in the darkened hallway. Jongin guessed he was waiting for him. He jogged up to shownu excitedly

“Hyung, Hyung that was so ama-“ suddenly, Jongin was cut off, Shownu had molded his lips to his, big hands grasped the side of his face and a tongue was exploring the depths of his mouth. Jongin felt like very sweep of Shownu’s tongue seemed ignite a fire, a fire that was steadily trying to consume him. Shownu’s hand wandered down the lengths of Jongins’s body and grabbed fistful of his plush behind. Jongin whined, pushing himself closer and closer, he wanted Shownu to devour him. The whineseemed to snap Shownu out of the frenzy that he was in

“ Jonin ah, I’M SO SORRY, I shouldn’t have done that” Shownu said, visibly distraught. However, even in his apologetic state, he still couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from Jongins lips, slick and swollen from his sudden attack. Shownu also couldn’t seem to space between the two of them either.

Vaguely, Jongin had heard shownu’s apologies but was more interested in the golden opportunity that had presented itself. He tugged shownu’s head back down – with minimal resistance- and proceeded to show shownu exactly how he felt about him.

“ So… how long have you actually been waiting kiss me?” Jongin asked when they had finally managed to separate.

“Um..” shownu started sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck “ I’ve actually had a thing for you since Australia , that’s why I begged my company for this collabo.”  
Jongin was stunned, Shownu rushed to clarify “N-not that that was the only reason, I mean you’re one of the best dancers and I really wanted to work with-”

Jongin cut shownu off with a kiss, feeling Shownu’s lips curl up into a smile against his.


End file.
